


Give Her Strewings

by AmaranthPrincess21



Series: Working Her to the Bone [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Levi have been married for a year now, and humanity is winning the fight against the titans. That’s a good thing, since because of you the population’s about to get a little bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Her Strewings

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a sequel series to _Working Her to the Bone,_ I tried to make it so it can be read as a stand alone series.

For the umpteenth time in his life, Bertolt Hoover held your hair back for you as you threw up your lunch into a small bucket that had previously held his food for the day. Hot tears ran down your face as your stomach heaved up its contents, the acidic mixture burning your throat as it came up. It was painful, far more painful that it had been yesterday.

"[First], you should really get this checked out. This is the fourth time this week you've been throwing up, and it’s only Tuesday," he told you, green eyes full of concern. 

"I'm fine, Bertl," you insisted as you gasped for air. All this vomiting made you breathless and tired. "I’m sorry I’m throwing up in your food bucket.” The two of you were in his prison cell. Levi didn’t like you visiting a traitor titan shifter, and you admitted you still hadn’t forgiven him for attempted genocide. But Bertolt was still your friend and part of you felt sorry for the boy who had been forced down a path he didn’t want to go down. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he told you soothingly. “But I still think you should go to the doctor. It's not healthy to be upchucking every meal." 

"It's not every meal. It's just lunch and dinner. Maybe I’m not used to all this rich food," you weakly joked, trying to ignore the impatience you were feeling and straightening your back while wiping the back of your hand against your mouth. Your mother had been sending you food lately, worried that you and Levi would starve in your new home, and you had forgotten how rich your diet used to be back when you lived in Wall Sina. It wasn’t the cause of your current nausea, you knew that, but it still upset your stomach every so often "Thanks for holding my hair, Bertl." 

"It's nothing. I’d help you to Hange's to get looked at, but I’m stuck here," he stated, helping you to your feet. 

"I'm fine, Bertolt! You don’t need to baby me for every single thing. Helping me while I’m throwing up, yes, I need assistance and I thank you for being a good friend, but I can walk without anyone’s help" you snapped at him, losing patience. _And it’s not like Hange can tell me anything new,_ you added in your head. “And I don’t need to go to the doctor. I’m fine.” 

"Don't you want to stop throwing up every day?" he asked you, also getting clearly impatient with your stubbornness. "This has been going on for a while; why won't you just go get this checked out?" 

"Because I’ve got more things to worry about than just throwing up. I’m busy making sure the orphanage is running smoothly, I’ve got guard duties for you when I’m not visiting, I’m in charge of rebuilding the homes in Shiganshina, and killing the titans inside the wall. Reclaiming Wall Maria has given me a ton of work, and I can’t afford to go to Hange or a doctor. And besides, I'm not sick," you argued. 

"You seem pretty sick to me. You've been vomiting a lot, you've complained about feeling like you're going to throw up when you're not. Not to mention I've had to wake you up every time you fall asleep while on guard duty. I really think you need to go see Hange and make sure you haven't gotten anything serious," You had to stop yourself from snorting. _Oh, it's serious all right._

"All right, I'll go get it checked out. But later. I'm making a special dinner for Levi and I tonight," you acquiesced, throwing your hands up in a surrender. 

"All right, as long as you get it checked a-” 

“Team Leader [Last], you’ve had your thirty minutes. Time to go.” A Garrison soldier interrupted Bertolt, standing on the other side of the cell’s bars. You frowned, but you knew there was nothing you could do to get more time with Bertolt. The others were lenient with your visiting times, but not this one; he was strict as can be. 

“Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early, Bertolt,” you told him, giving him a quick nod. He returned the gesture. 

“I’ll see you then,” he said, and you left his cell and returned to the surface streets of the steadily healing city of Shiganshina. Thanks to Eren, the Survey Corps, and a lot of reformation in the kingdom, humanity had reclaimed Wall Maria, and slowly the previously-abandoned territory was being revitalized. After the death of the Beast Titan and a good number of titans (you shuddered, remembering that horrific battle), titans had become less of a threat. But there was still a lot of work to do before humanity could truly say they won and even more to do before humanity left the walls entirely. 

You turned a corner, nearing the small, temporary home you and your husband Levi shared. It wasn’t too far from headquarters so it made walking to work very easy. You unlocked the door and slid inside. Levi was still away at work; he told you he’d be back around eight o’clock tonight. That gave you enough time to cook and mull things over. 

You weren’t sure how to tell Levi that you were pregnant. You were excited at the idea of starting a family, but at the same time you didn’t know how Levi was going to react. You had never seen him with kids before, nor had he ever talked about having children. Then again, you’d only been married for a year. And with all the near-constant expeditions and the reclamation of Wall Maria, there wasn’t a lot of time to discuss that sort of thing. This was the first time you two had had any down time and the subject of kids had just never came up. Now with the threat of titans so close to being eliminated, humanity could start expanding. The way you saw it, having kids now wouldn’t be _too_ terrifying. You were sure he'd be excited about personally contributing to the growth of the human population. Surely Levi, a man dedicated to the growth and prosperity of the human race, would be thrilled about helping humanity recover, right? 

It was just getting dark outside when the front door to your small home was thrown open, and your husband strode in, looking more sour than usual. He ripped off his cape, roughly placing it on a chair. _Bad day at work,_ you grimaced. Before you could ask him what was wrong, his cool hands framed your face and pulled you into a kiss. Your "oomph" of surprise was lost in his warm lips. He usually wasn't _that_ rough with normal kisses. You closed your eyes and melted into the kiss, putting your arms around his neck. A small squeal escaped your throat as his hands left your face, sliding into your pants and grasped the soft flesh of your hips. 

“Wait, Levi, I-I need to tell you something,” you murmured, breaking away from him for a moment. Your heart started racing as he groaned in complaint. But he said nothing, hands sliding up to your waist and his thumbs rubbing circles into your skin. 

“Okay. What is it?” he asked a little impatiently. Nerves were flaring in your stomach and you took a shaky breath to try and calm yourself. _This is the worst possible time to say this._ You kicked yourself for picking this moment for the reveal, but figured it would be better to get it over with soon. 

“I, well, um, I know we haven’t really talked about this, or, um, planned for this. But, um,” _What if he doesn’t want kids?_ The thought struck your mind like a slap, stealing your voice away. 

_Oh, God, what if he doesn’t want kids?_ you repeated, your nerves intensifying. Once again, you felt sick to your stomach. 

“[First], what’s wrong?” Levi demanded urgently, his blue eyes asking for reassurance that you were okay. Shakily you took a deep breath. _He loves you; of course he’ll be thrilled that you’re pregnant. Stop worrying,_ a voice in the back of your mind told you. 

_You’re right, I’m just panicking about nothing._ You trusted the voice and steadied yourself with a small smile on your lips. 

“Levi, we’re having a baby,” you informed him. His face was not the face of joy you had wished to see. He looked shell-shocked, his eyes larger than the moon and his mouth slightly agape. _Why isn’t he smiling? Why isn’t he looking happy,_ you thought frantically, your own eyes widening and your bottom lip beginning to tremble. “But you want a family, right?” you blurted out desperately, fingers clasping the lapels of his jacket. His face went from shock back to his usual apathetic mug. “You want kids, right? You’re not going to leave me because we’re having a baby, right?” 

“Of course I’m not going to leave you,” he said, pulling you into a tight and loving embrace. “I will _never_ leave you. How far along are you?” 

“Hange thinks I’m six weeks along, but I’m not sure,” you told him, feeling his grip on you get tighter. 

“Hange knows? Who else knows?” he inquired, voice quieter than you had ever heard it before. _Is that_ worry _in his voice,_ you asked yourself. 

“Just her and us. No one else,” you replied soothingly. “Levi? Y-you’re . . . you’re not upset about this, right? You’re not upset that I’m pregnant, right?” 

“No, no. I’m not upset,” he told you, and you wished you could see his face to read his expression. “I’m just . . . _surprised,_ is all. I didn’t think we’d be having kids . . . so soon. [First], what about you? How do you feel about this?” 

“I-I’m, well, I’m actually really excited,” you told him truthfully. _No point in lying to him._ “I’ve always wanted kids, and I’m thrilled we’re starting a family.” He nuzzled your neck, his thin lips pressed against your soft skin. 

“I’m happy you’re looking forward to it,” his voice was quiet and muffled; you almost didn’t catch it. He looked up at you, one of his cool hands on your cheek and his blue eyes soft. “You’re going to make a great mother.” 

*The Next Day* 

“You’re pregnant? [First], that’s great!” Eren said cheerfully, giving you a hug. You, he, Mikasa, and Hange were in the basement of his old home, sorting through Grisha Yeager’s research and putting anything salvageable into boxes to take to Hange’s office. 

“I’m happy for you; [First], you’re going to make a wonderful mother,” Mikasa reassured you, putting a hand on your back. You smiled widely at her. 

“Thank you, Mikasa, Eren,” you told them, beaming. 

“How’d Levi take the news?” Hange asked, carefully placing some files into a wooden box. 

“Pretty well. He was really surprised, but he seemed happy about it after the initial shock,” you told her. 

“Have you talked to the Commander about getting excused from the next few expeditions?” she inquired. 

“No. Levi was meeting with him later today about the expedition and was going to talk to him about it afterwards,” you explained. “In fact, Hange, aren’t you supposed to be at that meeting?” 

“Yes, but I’m making this my priority.” She gestured around the basement. “I want all of this in my office by tonight and if I’m late for the meeting, or miss it entirely, so be it.” 

“I can’t speak for Eren and Mikasa, but Sasha and I can come help get everything situated,” you offered your and your friend’s assistance. You were sure she wouldn’t mind it. 

“I’d appreciate the help, but you should be resting, it’s not even two yet and I know you’ve had a busy day,” Hange said. 

“Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I should stay in bed all day,” you argued with her. “Maybe when I’m eight months along I’ll go to bed rest, but I’m barely two months through. That’s too early to be lying in bed for days and days on end. And guard duty and babysitting isn’t work at all. I just sit and play chess, and then go read to kids for a few hours. Not exactly taxing work.” 

“Fine, fine.” Hange threw her hands up. “I give up. I expect you and Sasha in my office two hours from now.” You grinned triumphantly. 

“Yes, ma’am,” you saluted her. The door at the top of the stairs opened, and you saw Levi and Erwin descend down the stairs. You couldn’t help but give your husband a large grin. This pregnancy made you a whole lot more cheerful and it deepened your love for your husband. 

“Hange, there you are. Squad Leader Kirstein said you’d be down here,” Erwin said, reaching the cold stone floor of the basement and hurrying to talk to Hange. Levi approached you and you embraced him. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, brushing some [h/c] strands of hair out of your face. 

“Great,” you told him, smiling. 

“Have you gotten some anti-nausea medicine yet?” he inquired. You reached into your pocket, pulling out the small vial of herbs. 

“Done and done,” you reported cheerfully, trying to coax him into a smile. He caved and gave you a small, brief grin. 

“Good. I’m going to be home late tonight. Erwin called for another meeting about killing the final titans in the wall and I have to stay for it,” he informed you. 

“That’s fine, I’ll stay up for you,” you said with a shrug. 

“You’ve been up since three this morning, you need to rest,” he replied sternly. 

“I’ll do what I want, thanks,” you teased him, giggling. “All right, I won’t stay up.” 

“Levi, let’s go; we’re starting the expedition meeting early,” Erwin said, Hange ready to go behind him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning when you wake up,” your husband told you. 

“I’ll see you then,” you nodded. You quickly kissed, and he left with Erwin and Hange, leaving you, Mikasa, and Eren alone. 

“Well guys, do you think I should go play the role of ‘intimidating wife of scary Captain Levi’ to frighten a few newbies into helping us carry all of this to Hange’s office?” you asked them with a mischievous grin. 

*After the Meetings* 

“Erwin, I need to talk to you for a moment,” Levi said as Squad Leaders and fellow high-ranking officers left the Commander’s office. 

“What is it, Levi?” he asked. Levi remained silent until everyone left before taking a seat in front of Erwin’s desk. 

“I’d like to request that [First] be taken off future expeditions and titan killing endeavors on the grounds she’s pregnant,” Levi appealed to his friend. 

“Of course. How far along is she?” Erwin asked. His voice was lighthearted, yet an edge of seriousness was there. 

“Two months,” Levi informed him. 

“I’m happy to hear you and [First] are starting a family, but I’m disappointed she’s not able to work on eliminating the titans in the walls. We need all the help we need,” the Commander lamented before clearing his throat. “You know, I’m rather surprised you two are starting a family. I was under the impression you didn’t want kids.” 

“I don’t, but there’s nothing I can do about it,” Levi admitted, blue eyes gazing at the floor. “She wants a baby and I don’t have the right to force her to get rid of it.” 

“Does she know you don’t want kids?” 

“No, and I don’t plan on telling her. It’d devastate her if I told the truth,” Levi avoided Erwin’s sharp gaze. 

“I’m sure [First] would be understanding if you sat her down and talked to her about it. She’s going to be even more upset when she finds out you don’t want children,” Erwin told Levi, his voice heated. 

“She’s not going to find out,” Levi stated forcefully. 

“You can’t keep up a lie like that for the rest of her pregnancy. Levi, it would be a lot simpler if you just told her -” 

“Tell her _what?”_ Levi snapped, finally meeting Erwin’s cold gaze. “That I don’t want kids? That I don’t want to settle down and start a family like she does? That she’s too young to be having kids in the first place? She had a promising military career, not to mention her whole life, in front of her, and now it’s getting thrown away because she’s pregnant. I’m not ruining her life further by telling her the truth!” Erwin stared at Levi, cerulean eyes cold and calculating. 

“I see what’s wrong. You’re not upset about just the baby. You’re upset because you feel like you’ve taken everything away from her, aren’t you?” Levi folded his arms across his chest, looking away from Erwin. “Levi, if she wasn’t ready or willing for this she wouldn’t be having sex with you. She’s an adult and can make her own decisions. I understand you being concerned about her future. Yes, she’ll be discharged once she has the baby, but she’s smart and probably knows this is the case and is ready for it. Unless, you plan on her parents solely caring for the child until you both retire.” 

“There’s no chance in hell for that,” Levi snorted. “[First] would rather die than have her parents care for the baby. And frankly, I’m in the same boat. Out of four kids, they only raised one correctly.” 

“Her brother may have been hostile and a cold person, but he did die to save your life. I wouldn’t be too harsh,” Erwin reminded him sternly. “Levi, just talk to her about it before she finds out on her own. She’s smart; she’s going to figure it out eventually.” Levi remained silent. “In any case, I’ll keep her off expeditions and tasks involving the wall. However, I still need you out there.” 

“I understand,” Levi nodded stiffly, standing up. “Thank you, Erwin.” 

“Take care. And tell [First] I said congratulations,” he nodded. Levi left the office, making his way down the hallway and leaving headquarters. It was the dead of night, the full moon assisting the streetlamps with lighting the darkened city. A few soldiers were patrolling the streets, but Levi only ran into a few on his way to his and yours home. Well, temporary home. He had been hoping once titans were eliminated, he and you would leave with the first colonist group for far away lands. But now with the baby on the way, he imagined your home was now permanent. _Who in their right mind would want to take a toddler across the continent,_ he thought, kicking a rock down the street. 

_[First] would,_ a voice in his head retorted, making him smirk at the thought of you dragging a child along a wagon, trying to get the rebellious child to keep up. No doubt your baby was going to be a rebel; with Levi and you for parents, it was a given. It would be hell to move to unknown lands now and he was not happy to be stuck inside the wretched walls. _If only this happened a few years from now,_ he lamented, turning onto your street and hurrying down it. _Then we wouldn’t be stuck in this hell hole and she’d be more prepared. We’d both be more prepared for this situation._ He took his house key from his belt loop and unlocked the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible. A lit candle was on the table, and you were sitting by it, head bent over pieces of paper. You looked up and smiled at your husband. 

“I thought you weren’t going to stay up,” Levi said, shutting the door and locking it. 

“I wasn’t, but I couldn’t sleep,” you shrugged. He made his way to the table, kissing you before looking at the papers in front of you. They were drawings, floor plans, names scratched onto the papers with a charcoal pencil. “I just had all of these great ideas for the nursery, so I’d thought I’d get them all down before I forgot them.” You pulled on his hand, making him sit in the chair next to you. You put one of the papers between you both. On it was a beautifully intricate cradle, along with a small dresser and a toy chest. All were pieces of art in their own right and so well planned that Levi couldn’t help but admire the thought you put into this. “I was thinking we could make the baby’s furniture from scratch. It’d be cheaper, and more sentimental. And I was thinking we could paint a mural on the nursery wall!” You put a different paper on top of the furniture plans, showing a large sketch of flowers on the wall. 

_She really has her heart poured into this baby business,_ he thought as you prattled on enthusiastically about your plans for the nursery, baby clothes, and names. _I’ve never seen her this happy and excited before. No; I haven’t seen her be_ this _kind of happy and excited before. She must genuinely want this despite the fact she’s giving up a lot for it._ He stared, loving and conflicted, at you, half-paying attention to you explaining all your ideas. He couldn’t bear to ruin your happiness. He had never seen you like this before, and it made him happy that you were so joyous about this. 

“ . . . and then I’m still trying to figure out how to make this all portable. I mean, we’re not going to stay in the walls forever. We haven’t been fighting all this time to stay inside. So I’m still working on that, but so far those are my plans. What do you think?” You turned to your husband. He grinned at you and stroked your hair, kissing the top of your head. 

“I think you have some fantastic ideas, [First], and I’ll make sure they become a reality,” he promised you. You squealed in delight, throwing your arms around him and kissing him passionately. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” you exclaimed excitedly. He gave a throaty chuckle and kissed your neck. Your enthusiasm and joy made him happy, and he couldn’t hide a small smile at your happiness. But your joy also made him feel so much self-loathing and disgust. Here you were, bright-eyed at the thought of having a baby, and here he was wishing he hadn’t gotten you pregnant and already longing for the days when you weren’t pregnant. It made him feel like a monster, him not wanting this pregnancy like you did. 

“Anything for you, [First],” he said quietly as his emotions fought a bloody war inside him. 

*A Week Later* 

“Oh, I can’t believe you’re having your first baby already! I wish Luella and Clif were here to see this, they would be so thrilled about a niece or nephew! Luella always talked about raising your kids together. What I wouldn’t give to have her here . . . but really, dear, you should start thinking about clearing up your schedule a bit. From what Levi’s told me, you barely have time to sleep! That’s not healthy for the baby! You need to relax a bit and get lots of good rest!” 

“Mom, lay off me! I’m not _that_ active! And besides, I’m getting lots of great work done here! Shiganshina is fastest recovering Wall Maria city because of all the work I’ve been putting in! I can’t just stop now.” Your mother had decided to pay you and Levi a visit, and the three of you sat at your kitchen table having tea together. 

“I understand being restless, trust me, I was the same with you and your siblings, and Luella was with Katarina. And that baby inherited from her, let me tell you, she practically bounces off the walls. But you have to rest at some point, my little duchess,” your mother argued, pinching your cheek. 

“I _do_ rest, and not all of my work is exactly exhausting. I’m totally fine, Mom,” you said indignantly, swatting your mother’s hand away from your face. 

“All right, suit yourself. Now, Levi was telling me you had all the nursery plans drawn out and I’m dying to see them. Be a dear and go get them, please,” your mother said, and you beamed. 

“It’d be my pleasure. I’ll be right back,” you said, standing up and going down the hallway and around the corner to get the plans from your bedroom. Once you were out of earshot, Levi turned to your mother and said, “Stop telling her I told you all of this. She’s going to catch on.” 

“[First] isn’t going to catch on. She’s a smart cookie, but she’s not going to get suspicious. Thank God she didn’t get her father’s intuition,” your mother smirked into her teacup. She took a quick sip before continuing. “I brought all the supplies for the nursery that you requested, and I asked a few of [First]’s friends to help you move it in while I go distract [First] by asking her to take me on a tour of the city.” 

“Thank you, Isla. I appreciate this,” Levi told her. Unbeknownst to you, Levi was already working on the nursery when you were away from home. However, getting what he needed in Shiganshina was next to impossible, so he had asked your mother to bring him the paint, fabrics, and building supplies he needed from Mitras. 

“It’s nothing, Levi. I’m excited at having another grandchild. I love children; there’s a reason I had four and took in little Katarina once her parents and uncle died,” she told him. “And I adore [First] and you. If you ever need anything else, don’t hesitate to reach out.” 

“Reach out for what?” you asked, returning to the table with papers cradled to your chest. 

“I was just telling Levi he should go for Commander once Erwin Smith is no longer in the position,” you mother lied flawlessly, and Levi realized where you got that from. 

“Oh. Being a Commander’s wife would be pretty cool. No pressure,” you added in a side note to Levi, laughing. You sat back down between the two, displaying the furniture sketches to your mother. “So I was thinking we’d make the furniture and things ourselves, and this is what I had in mind.” 

“And I figured out that we can make all of these pieces portable by making the legs detachable, so if we need to move with the baby we’ll have be able to move furniture around with ease and efficiency,” Levi added, almost boastfully. A small smile painted your lips, and you continued talking about the plans you made. Levi had become far more active in planning for the baby, to the point he had every last detail of not only the nursery planned, but all of the child's toys, wardrobe, food: if it had a name, he had thought everything about it out and planned accordingly. There were no words for how exalted his participation in planning made you, and there were no words to even start describing how much stronger and deeper your love for each other had become. You had never been happier before in your life. 

Levi had ignored Erwin's advice, keeping it to himself about his reluctance to have children. But as the days passed and he secretly worked on the nursery, he warmed up to the idea of starting a family. He wasn’t as thrilled about having a family as you were, but you could see he was excited to an extent about having a baby. 

You could tell he was nervous about being a father, but he had completely devoted himself to his growing family. It dispelled anyway reservations you had ever had about being pregnant. The two of you were madly in love, and happy to be starting a family. 

As you sat with your mother and husband at the kitchen table, elaborating on all the plans you had for the baby, you felt Levi's arm slide across your back, wrapping around waist. His rested his hand over your lower stomach, where someday you'd have a baby bump. You grinned ear to ear and put your hand over his, your fingers interlacing with his. 

This was perfect. He was perfect. Your child, still growing and a stranger to you, was perfect to the two of you. 

Life was perfect.


End file.
